


Moment of Weakness

by OokamiKasumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OokamiKasumi/pseuds/OokamiKasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after the incident in which Iruka saved Naruto from a murderous teacher, Morino Ibiki, head of the Konoha Black Ops unit stops by the academy to talk to Iruka about how he feels. (I x I)(COMPLETE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Weakness

 

**'Naruto'** characters, terms, and locations property of **Masashi Kishimoto** **.  
** I'm just playing with them.

For Kiterie / SumiHatake  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Standing in the shade of the trees across the street from the village's only ninja academy, tall, massive, and hideously scarred, Morino Ibiki, head of the Konoha Black Ops investigations and torture unit, which included ANBU, looked away and shrugged slightly. The slight breeze fluttered the ties to his black headscarf and the hem of his ground-sweeping black trench coat. "Well, you know, Iruka-sensei, if you need a shoulder, or something..."

Nearly dwarfed in comparison to the powerful and dangerous man standing before him, the dark-haired, pony-tailed instructor's instinct for self-preservation was seared clean away by the icy rage that swept through him. " _What_ did you say?" His rich cocoa eyes narrowed, hardening to dark flint. "Ibiki sir, did you just offer me a shoulder to cry on?"

Ibiki's black eyes widened. "Eh...?"

Iruka's lips pulled back to bare his teeth in a snarl. "Is _this_ why you wanted to see me right after class? Because someone thought I needed a strong shoulder to _cry_ on?!" He stalked toward the towering scarred man, his voice dropping to a deep growl. "Who put you up to this?"

Ibiki took a quick step back. "Well, actually..." His jaw tightened. "That's confidential." He lifted his chin. "It doesn't matter anyway." He folded his arms across his chest. "It's my job to keep an eye on the mental state of all Konoha ninja."

" _Mental_ state...?" From only a step away Iruka glared up at the massive man, his hands fisting at his sides. That Ibiki towered head and shoulders over him didn't stop him from snarling practically in his face. "Do you honestly think that Mizuki's betrayal was the _only_ terrible thing that's happened to me? My parents were killed during the fox attack--practically in front of my eyes!"

Ibiki frowned. "You _saw_ that? I thought you were in the mountain bunker with the rest of your class?"

Iruka sneered. "They tossed me in there _after_ the fact." He folded his arms across his chest. "Then there was the orphanage which included a series of--" He practically spat the words. "--Less than kind foster homes."

Ibiki snorted, his lips curving into a slight smile. "That you pranked."

Iruka bared his teeth in something that wasn't even close to a smile. "Hell yeah, I pranked their asses! And I _kept_ pranking them 'til they left me the hell alone! And then...!" He leaned close to poke a finger into Ibiki's broad chest. "My _genin_ instructor not only turned traitor, but he took my two teammates in the process; killing one and brainwashing the other!"

Ibiki winced, but only for a split-second. "Iruka-sensei..."

Iruka lifted his chin and set his hands on his hips. "The only reason I didn't end up dead too was because the sadistic son of a bitch had already turned me over to someone else for _Kunoichi_ training--" His words practically curdled with contempt. "-- _S_ _eduction_ training."

Ibiki sighed.

Iruka abruptly paced a step or two back and forth in front of the special _jounin_. "That my friend and fellow teacher turned traitor and _almost_ became a child-murderer--" He came to a stop before Ibiki and leaned in close to sneer directly in the special _jounin_ _'s_ face. "--Is _nothing_ compared to that!" He leaned back to cross his arms and curled his lips a vicious smile. "And just for the record, Mizuki was _not_ my lover."

Ibiki blinked. "He wasn't?"

"No!" Iruka looked away and scowled. "I just had a crush on him. Completely one-sided."

Ibiki's brows lifted. "Then, he didn't break your heart?"

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Gimme a fucking break...!" He turned to level a glare on the special _jounin_. "Even if he had, it wouldn't have mattered anyway! I'm not going to snap over something so..." He sneered. "Trivial."

A small smile curved one side of the special _jounin's_ scarred lips. "Angry much?"

Iruka leveled a cold glare on Ibiki. "Damned straight I'm angry! I'm pissed as fucking hell! Why does everyone persist in thinking I'm some kind of delicate flower that needs comforting?" He leaned close to Ibiki and shouted in the man's face. "I am _not_ that fucking _weak_!"

Lightning fast, Ibiki grabbed the front of Iruka's jacket and snapped out a kick that took Iruka's legs out from under him.

Startled into instinctive defense, Iruka grabbed onto the shoulders of Ibiki's trench coat and twisted violently. The feline move forced Ibiki under him. Ibiki slammed into the ground on his back with Iruka straddling the massive man's hips.

Iruka blinked down at the special _jounin_ in open astonishment. An apology leaped to his lips, but he clamped down on it. The man had grabbed _him_ first. He deserved it.

Ibiki looked up at the _chuunin_ , his face blank of all expression. "Would you feel better if I told you that I wasn't here to check on your mental health, but really just a reprehensible opportunist trying to take advantage of you in your moment of weakness?"

_Take advantage...?_ As in, _seduce_ him? Iruka smiled sourly. "Actually? I would. Being stalked would make me feel a hell of a lot better than being thought of as having a _delicate_ mental state."

Ibiki's expression remained blank. "Good because it's the truth."

Iruka blinked. "What?"

A slow smile spread across Ibiki's scarred face. "Do you have any idea how hot you are when you're in a blind temper?"

Iruka stiffened and his eyes narrowed. "You're insane. You know that, right?"

Ibiki grabbed onto Iruka's jacket collar. "Comes with the job description." He jerked hard pulling the irate _chuunin_ down onto him then rolled them both, forcing Iruka under him. "So, you don't mind if I take advantage of you?"

Iruka gasped up at the far larger, far stronger man pinning him in the grass--their switched places putting him between Iruka's upraised knees in a _very_ compromising position. "Wait, you're _serious_?"

Ibiki leaned down to press his open mouth on Iruka's. His tongue slid between Iruka's parted lips in a delicate caress while his hips ground down onto Iruka, pressing his erection against the man under him, quite literally illustrating that he was _quite_ pleased to be where he was. He tenderly bit down Iruka's lower lip then lifted his head. The lobes of Ibiki's ears were red and his dark gaze hooded. He licked his lips and smiled. "Believe me now?"

Iruka tried to remind himself that this was one of the most dangerous men in the entire ninja village, but the blood rushing down to his groin and the hunger stirring deep in his gut clearly didn't care. Holy shit, the man could kiss! It actually took Iruka a full breath to realize that Ibiki had even asked a question. "Uh... Okay."

Ibiki's grin widened. "Okay, you believe me? Or okay, I can take advantage of you?"

Iruka gave up on trying to figure any of it out. "Can I have both?"

Ibiki laughed then stood up and offered his hand. "Sure. My place or yours?"

Iruka sat up and took the offered hand. "Mine." He had a feeling that walking home might prove problematic...afterwards.

"Good choice." Ibiki threw his arm across Iruka's shoulders and guided the _chuunin_ schoolteacher up the tree lined street. "I've been dying to tap your ass for about two years now."

Iruka frowned up at him. "You could have just _asked_ me."

Ibiki's brows lifted. "If I had, would you really have said, yes?"

Iruka snorted. "Oh come on...! You're tall, dark, and scary, plus you're built like a brick shit-house." He smiled slyly. "You're every naughty ninja's wet dream."

Ibiki stiffened briefly then he smiled down at Iruka. "Wow, you're _good_ at the seduction stuff."

Iruka lifted a brow. "What? You think I'm kidding?" He rolled his eyes. "You should hear Anko-chan going on, and on, and on about how she'd _looove_ to be in your clutches."

Ibiki blinked. "Anko...?"

"Ha!" Iruka grinned. "I can't wait to tell her I got you first!"

Ibiki stopped dead in his tracks, his arm falling from the schoolteacher's shoulders.

Iruka took two steps forward then looked back at the special _jounin_ , his face a mask of mild concern. "Something wrong?"

Ibiki snorted then stepped up and set his heavy arm back across Iruka's shoulders. "Looks like I'm not the only one that likes to play head-games."

Iruka slanted a smile up at Ibiki. "Fair warning, the truth is my favorite weapon."

Ibiki grinned down at the not-so delicate school-teacher. "Funny, it's mine too."

~ * ~  
End


End file.
